


Yoga Watching

by ElladoraRedbeard



Series: Greg doing Yoga [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sherlock having camera's in Greg's living room, Sherlock watching Greg doing Yoga, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladoraRedbeard/pseuds/ElladoraRedbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After overhearing that Greg did Yoga in his spare time, Sherlock put on the surveillance feed in Greg's apartment to watch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readingfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/gifts).



> After coming home from Yoga-class, I got the idea for Greg doing Yoga, and after talking it over with my friend Kalli, we decided I needed to do a Greg-Yoga series. So here's the first one, enjoy!

When Greg first started doing Yoga, he didn't think he'd ever be able to pull of the moves of the more experienced people in his class. He was 39 years old, and not nearly as limber as he was in his youth. Fact was, he was quite stiff, and his right knee had been busted when he chased a suspect a couple of years ago.

But his physical therapist had recommended him doing something, anything really to keep his knee more supple. He had strained himself chasing another suspect and had to be put on a desk job so he could rest his knee. Greg really wasn't someone to be confined to his desk though, and he had practically begged his therapist for anything that would help make his knee stronger so he could go back on the streets.

She had recommended either riding a bicycle regularly, going swimming, or doing yoga. Riding a bicycle had been a bust, going through London on his bike made him decide pretty quickly he didn't want to do that on the regular. Cars didn't watch out for bikes, and neither did the tourists. So after a few near-accidents he had given up.

Next he tried swimming, but he had always disliked swimming lengths. It quickly got tedious and Greg really hated the chlorine smell that lingered even after he showered at the swimming pool. The fact that it reminded him of the time Sherlock had called him after the bombings didn't quite help either.

So Yoga it was. He was quite sceptical about it at first, not really seeing the point of sitting cross-legged on a mat, meditating, But it was so much more than that, he tried a few different forms of yoga, before deciding on Ashtanga Yoga. It was physically demanding and it would eventually improve his flexibility and stamina, which would be great for when he could go back on the streets.

After a few months he went back onto the streets, and although his original plan had been to stop doing Yoga when he went back, he decided to keep it up. It was a great way to relieve stress and well, he really liked the flexibility he got from it, and wanted to keep it. But because he went back to the streets, he didn't keep office hours any more and he couldn't go quite as regularly to class.

So he started doing it at home too, getting a chart with the positions from his teacher, so that he could sneak a peek at it, when he forgot what the next position was. He still went to class though, when he could make it, but it wasn't really required to attend regularly at the yoga school he went to. Everyone did their routine at their own pace, and the teacher just helped when she saw you struggling, so this arrangement was ideal for Greg.

* * *

What Greg didn't know however, was that Sherlock had put up surveillance cameras in his living room. Not to spy on Greg or anything, but because there had been quite a few break-ins around Greg's neighbourhood lately and Sherlock felt better if he could keep an eye out. He couldn't sleep anyway, so he could just as well watch Greg's apartment when the man was sleeping, so he didn't get murdered in his sleep or something.

But when Sherlock heard Greg mentioning to Donovan that he'd be doing Yoga the next day he got off from work, Sherlock got curious. He kept an eye out for Greg's schedule and the Sunday after overhearing Greg he situated himself in front of his laptop. John fortunately had a shift at the clinic and wouldn't be home till 8 in the evening.

He had to wait for a bit after he had opened the feed to Greg's living room, so he started playing his violin, while keeping an eye on the laptop.

After an hour, Greg appeared on the screen in a tight black shirt and sweatpants. Sherlock gaped a bit, not stopping his playing while he watched as Greg pushed the sofa out of the way to roll out the bright blue Yoga mat. He frowned, a little disappointed that the mat was in a line with the camera, he had hoped to see Greg in profile when he was doing his Yoga, but this meant that he would either have to watch Greg's face or his back. Oh well, next time he was over, he'd move the camera for a better view.

Still playing he watched Greg rolling his muscles a bit as he stood with his back to the camera with his feet at the end of the mat. He nearly dropped the violin though, when he saw Greg bend over, not having expected to watch Greg's firm ass.

His mouth ran dry when Greg fluently moved until he stood on all fours, with his ass in the air, hands and feet spread a little. Sherlock quickly put the violin away, messily, as he didn't want to miss anything Greg did. Normally he'd put the violin away with more care, but he just couldn't pull his eyes away from the vision before him.

After repeating the sequence five times, Greg moved fluently into another position, which stretched out his back, as he bend one knee in front of him, the other leg stretched out behind him, and his hands in the air. Sherlock's cock started filling up a bit, watching Greg's rolling muscles. He wondered what it would be like, to watch Greg do this in front of him.

Greg repeated this sequence three times and then bend over, grabbing his toes and staying bend over for a few seconds. Sherlock moaned and his cock was fully erect now, he couldn't help but palming it a bit in a vain effort to relieve the tension. He guiltily took his hand away, determined not to jerk off to Greg doing his Yoga. He didn't think he'd be able to look him in the eyes again, if he did.

Greg started to work up a sweat now when he moved into another position. Sherlock watched him flex and bend with an open mouth, erection straining against his pants, getting more painful and demanding with every move that Greg made.

Sherlock snapped though, when Greg bend over with his legs spread, almost touching the ground with his head, his hands placed on either side of it, Sherlock could now see Greg's forehead glistening with sweat and his cheeks were full and red. He quickly scrambled to his feet, almost dropping the laptop, in his haste to get to the bedroom. Fortunately, when he got there, seating himself on his bed, trousers open, cock out, and a bottle of lube in his hand, Greg was still bend over. Although his hands were now gripping his ankles.

Popping open the bottle and quickly putting some lube on his cock, Sherlock hissed at the cold liquid, calming down a bit as he watched Greg move into a new position again. He almost got second thoughts about pleasuring himself while watching the unknowing police man, before Greg bend over again, his right leg stretched out in front of him, his left stretched out behind him and his nose touching his right knee, with his hands crossed behind his back.

Sherlock moaned at Greg's flexibility and gave up every pretence that he wasn't going to jerk off to the show Greg unwittingly put on. He quickly fisted his cock, jerking it roughly as Greg moved again, this time grabbing his foot and balancing on one leg while bringing his nose to his stretched out leg.

Sherlock wasn't going to last, it had been quite a while since he got himself off last, and he could feel his orgasm building already. He pictured himself behind Greg, as the man bend over again, this time on one leg, the other foot folded over that leg, balancing on the opposite arm, he imagined rubbing his erection against Greg's firm ass. Spreading his cheeks and sliding his cock in, while the man was bend over like that. Sherlock imagined Greg would loose his balance, but Sherlock would quickly remedy that, grabbing his hips and pulling him back as he'd thrust in. His orgasm was building quickly now, he could feel it spreading through his body, his legs slightly trembling as the fire coursed through his veins.

He imagined licking Greg's sweat of his brow, when he saw the man's sweat drip onto the Yoga mat, imagined its saltiness and how Greg would smell all musky and hot if he'd sweat this much from having sex.

Greg moved again into the position on all fours, before standing up with his hands in the air, knees bent and pushing his ass back. Sherlock imagined Greg pushing his ass back onto his cock, clenching his ass around him, he tightened his hands in imitation of what it would feel like and his vision turned white as he came all over his hand. Groaning as he saw how Greg was now standing with right leg bend before him, his left leg stretched out behind him and his hands in the air, which put his ass and back on a nice display. Sherlocks cock gave a last spurt as if he came again, just watching the other man's flexibility and strength.

Before he turned off the feed, shame now hitting him, Sherlock wondered if he'd be able to convince Greg to teach him some Yoga, just so he could watch him from up close.

**Author's Note:**

> All the moves I described Greg doing, are from the Ashtanga Primary Series, so you can look them up if you want!


End file.
